Misty
by authorjonas
Summary: Ella me vuelve loco, no sé que haría si no la viera... Nunca.
1. Synopsis

Cada vez que la miro me siento estrezar, odio cuando me mira como si no estuviera en su status, Cree que puede arrojar lisuras sin ser correjida, Camina como si fuera la dueña del mundo, La sensacion de tenerla cerca me irrita... Eso es lo que me gusta de ella. Me atrae la forma en que mueve las caderas, Amo como camina con esos tacos sin tropezar en el mundo, Tiene la mente clara... y Ella me rechaza... Ella es Lesbiana al 100% ... _Eso es lo que dice Ella_.

Le Amo como nunca amé a una mujer. Si claramente le hubiese dicho antes a alguien que le amo, aparte de mi madre. Misty Fitzpatrick es la mujer que he anhelado, _Siempre_.

Mientras. Yo quiero que caiga en mi seduccion, Misty quiere convertirme en Gay.

_No sé lo que haría si no la viera nunca más... Si no la sintiera nunca más... Misty, ¿Que c*rajos me haz hecho?_


	2. Insultos

"Espérame aquí" dicta Westly.

"De cuerdo" le respondo indiferentemente, hay un banco a mi costado y me siento.

Veo como el tipo entra a una habitación oscura… "Hey" Dicen por la puerta amplia.

"Hey" repito.

Son los _Giants_, la pandilla a la que perteneceré. "¿Que m*erda haces aquí?"

Odio cuando hablan lisuras, no pienso romperle los dientes a este compañero, solo quiero entrar aquí con respeto.

Entorno mis ojos y él entiende el mensaje, solo se burla y agarra una silla, se sienta en mi contrario. "¿Eres el novato, cierto?"

Solo asiento.

"Bien" dice, sus ojos azules destellan ideas, "El rito de aceptación, es… " Se acerca más como queriendo dar suspenso a su confesión, todos los demás están a su alrededor, también queriendo escuchar y me rasco el codo, "debes pedirle una cita a la hermana menor de Westly"

Por esto no he venido.

"¿y si no lo hago?" escupo.

Él se aleja y se vuelve a acercar, "¿No estás interesado en la hermanita del _Giant_?"

Levanto las comisuras de mis labios, volteo mi cabeza y me burlo de estos tipos. "No"

"Cuando la veas, pensarás diferente" Dice riéndose a lo alto, seguido por los demás. "Soy Dominik" ofrece su mano, la encierro con la mía.

"Jerry"

Todos empiezan con sus presentaciones, a ninguno les presto la más minimo atención. Solo he venido por una beca y eso haré.

Ganarme a Westly, Obtener recomendaciones de la fraternidad y ser aceptado en ligas mayores.

Esto está todo controlado.

"¿Qué tanta risa, tarados?" Escucho una voz femenina. Todos se apartan y la veo.

Diablos, es atractiva.

Está al lado de Westly, su cabello rubio está atado con una bincha por su frente, tiene un ajustado pantalón ocre que la hace ver ruda y ardiente, un top militar que me gustaría quitarle en este instante, veo un largo pircing en su ombligo, una chaqueta negra con galardones como si fuera una marino al mando y unos lentes que no me molestaría en tomarme el tiempo en quitárselo.

Cambio de idea. Conquistarla mientras logro mis metas.

Me levanto y me acerco a Westly, "Hey, West los chicos me contaban algo gracioso" le digo socialmente.

"Yo lo pregunté, novato nerd" responde la bastardita. Ella no habla, ella escupe las palabras. Para tener una boca muy ardiente luce más como dragón.

Qué pena.

"Jerry, Misty" interfiere Westly con las presentaciones, agradezco que lo haya hecho.

"Ja. Jerry, ¿Dónde está Tom?" dice con burla la mocosa esta, que agradezca que lleva unas zapatillas con plataformas de lo contrario la intimidaría con mi tamaño a la chata esta.

Todos de la fraternidad ríen, ante el tonto comentario de la bastardita.

"Misty, ¿Dónde está Ash Ketchum y Tokepi?"

_Auch_

Ahora todos se orinaban de la risa. Si ella me golpeaba, yo le daba una tunda.

Ella se quitó los lentes y vi sus ojos, chocolates como los míos. Su sonrisa se amplió, mostrándome una perfecta dentadura.

"Okay, novato nerd" inclina su cabeza y se gira a la habitación oscura, dejando a relucir una sexy culo.

"Lo has hecho bien, Novato" dice Westly, golpeando mi espalda. "Ahora dime, ¿De qué preparatoria vienes?

Entramos en un debate de preparatorias y claramente en el debate de los deportes americanos, en especial el baseball. _Por eso estoy aquí_.

Dominik interrumpe su bebida para hablarme, "Vamos, Novato. Debes pedirle una cita a Misty Cameron Fitzpatrick"

Frunzo el ceño. Este tipo me está hartando.

_Paciencia_

Miro a Westly que observa divertido a Dominik y me mira, asiente y eso me basta como una afirmación.

"Hey, Misty" llama Westly a su hermanita, bastardita.

Escucho sonar sus zapatillas con plataforma, nos da la espalda y se dirige a la otra habitación, la cocina.

"anda" me señala Dominik.

"¿Qué gano yo con esto?" contra ataco.

"¿30 dólares de cada uno?" dice, y todos lo miran con el ceño fruncido. Pero no dudan en sacar los billetes y ponerlo en la mesa de reposo para pies.

_Dinero fácil_

Aunque ellos se ven bien confiados que la bastardita no aceptará. Ja. El dinero convence a todos.

Me levanto, dejando mi bebida en la mesa. Arrastro mis _ShitKickers_ hacia la cocina, hacia la bastarda.

Allí está, partiendo un pastel lleno de fresas. Camino a ella y ella me mira, "¿Quieres?"

Acepto su repartición, "¿Te han dicho que vengas aquí por una cita?" sigue con cuidado cortando.

"¿y quieres ganar dinero?" ofrezco.

"¿De cuánto hablamos?"

"30 verdes por cabeza" Ella me mira con una sonrisa reclinada.

"Aumentado este año" dice, volviendo a cortar otro pesado de pastel.

Me acerco más a ella y siento su olor, es tan ardiente esta mujer. "Mañana a las ocho, aquí"

"Estas muy confiando" dice, metiendo su dedo anular de glaciar a su dedo. No sabe cuan ardiente es esta bastardita.

"Lo estoy" le afirmo a su comentario. De golpe voltea y se quita sus lentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, veo nuevamente sus ojos chocolates. Me regala una sonrisa santurrona "¿No lo sabes, cierto?"

"¿No sé qué?" le pregunto.

"Soy lesbiana, novato nerd" Fueron firmes sus palabras, ¿Habla enserio? Ella podría ser la mujer más caliente con la que haya soñado en acostarme.

Cojo el pastel que ha separado para mí. Torcí un poco mis labios, "Pastel, comido" dije antes de dejarla sola y confundida.

Voy a la sala donde el resto de la pandilla está, está muy claro que han escuchado nuestra conversación, son peor que chicas en cuchicheos.

Miro a Dominik quien está absorto. "Dejen sus billetes_ Giants_, el novato lo obtuvo" dice Westly riendo y chocando puños con otro _Giant_.

"Lo obtuve pero me falta seguir jugando" les digo y todos me miran como si estuviera loco. Las lesbianas son muy ardientes y ella será un juego que no pienso perderlo.


End file.
